onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tama Tama no Mi
Type Inevitably someone is going to try to change it to Zoan. Now, I'm in the Paramecia camp, but not everyone will be. So this is to preempt anyone changing it: it has to be discussed. 10:00, January 26, 2017 (UTC) How often is an animal-themed Devil Fruit NOT a Zoan? Gamewizard2008 (talk) 11:10, January 26, 2017 (UTC) The name itself implies it is not a Zoan. An egg is not an animal. Yes, animals can be born from eggs, but the egg itself is not a living being. It is also uncharacteristic of a Zoan to have "evolutions" as they put it. Multiple forms, yes, and even awakening, but not completely new animals. I realize we're playing this close to the line, but I think we should call it a Paramecia for now. 11:17, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, the name is what sways it for me. 11:18, January 26, 2017 (UTC) i don't know, the tama tama no mi might be in that category of: special in it's class and still be a zoan Judge Magister Pyarox 11:00, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :But you the Devil Fruit gives you the composition of an egg before transforming Meshack (talk) 12:53, January 27, 2017 (UTC) This fruit is not a Zoan. The whole evolution thing might resemble that we saw of a Zoan, but it's a totally different concept. Unless Oda pulls a weird trick out of his bum, it's a Paramecia. 13:08, January 27, 2017 (UTC) To me, it covers what makes any other fruit a Zoan: It transforms you into an animal. The approach is different, but gets the trick done.Buttbug (talk) 19:06, February 2, 2017 (UTC) I agree that this fruit has to be Zoan because if he changes into a chicken which is an animal it must be a Zoan not a Paramecia User: Kingdevo215(Kingdevo215 (talk) 17:19, May 6, 2017 (UTC)) It also turns him into an egg. Last I knew eggs weren't animals. 17:24, May 6, 2017 (UTC) The fruit's main power is regeneration and evolution, with the chicken traits coming as a side effect. It would be a Zoan if Tamago could transform into a chicken at will. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:37, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Type Part 2 One Piece Magazine lists this fruit's type as unknown. I think we should do the same. 14:16, July 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm fine with that Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:26, July 21, 2017 (UTC) So the trivia will need to be removed. Rhavkin (talk) 14:37, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Is it based on the chicken and the egg causality dilemma? Yoshiyuki17 (talk) 14:09, October 23, 2017 (UTC)yoshiyuki17 Potentially, though that dilemma has a simple answer for anyone who knows about junglefowl FrozenDeery (talk) 20:13, October 29, 2017 (UTC) SBS vol 87 With the explanation from sbs 87, doesn't become clear is not a zoan? The transformations are not voluntary like a zoan, but rather they follow a endless cycle. That and the fact that he can't fully transform into an animal. And the fruit doesn't follow the usual Zoan naming scheme. KingCannon (talk) 12:48, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Well it'll stay unspecified since that's what the One Piece Magazine said. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:35, January 18, 2018 (UTC) The magazine was released on July 7, 2017, while volume 87 on November 2. You are quoting an outdated source. Volume 87 didn't specify what type it was though. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:01, January 18, 2018 (UTC) It explained how it works, though, something we did not know before. Based on that, the Tama Tama doesn't have any typical feature of a zoan: * The user cannot change form at will. * There are no "full/hybrid/human" forms or rather all 3 of them are somewhat hybrid ones. Removed Logia reference Sorry about adding another issue with the type. The Mochi Mochi no Mi's reclassification to special paramecia means regeneration isn't seen as an attribute exclusively related to Logia. I figured it was best to just remove all reference to it as, from what I can see, the fruit being logia isn't really up for debate, it was just thrown in there and kind of confuses things. Sethzard (talk) 21:03, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Katakuri's bodily transformation is atypical for a Paramecia, everyone still associates that with Logias. So the trivia point can stay. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:09, August 22, 2018 (UTC)